Scarred
by winddancer35
Summary: She is running from something she cannot see. Trust has betrayed her and truth has decieved her. And so she come to be the the nameless survivor she is today. Until a collison of fates...
1. Chapter 1

She looked outside the window. It was cold so her breath fogged up the glass pane. She was on a relatively full bus, but no one sat close to her, not that she could blame them. She preferred sitting alone anyway. No questions. She was certainly not like other people. She was young, in her late teens, and tall, about 5'10". Her short brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, and if you looked closely enough you could see small silver highlights. Her eyes were a piercing green, and across the left eye she sported a crescent scar. She traveled lightly, but next to her she had a well-kept longbow, and a simple but intimidating scabbard. On her hands she wore simple but well-used gauntlets, and her earth-tone clothes were loose for free movement, but not loose enough that someone wouldn't be able to see the well-defined muscles in her arms and legs.

She did not want anyone to sit near her. Why is she alone? _Because I chose to be_. Why does she carry weapons? _Because I need to survive_. Why does she stare so? _Because I'm trying to escape from this reality. Leave me be_.

Suddenly, a loud explosion followed a sudden jerking that threw the bus onto its side. The passengers screamed, and she braced herself against the seat so she wouldn't be thrown onto the opposite wall of the bus now on the ground. Outside, she heard screams and heavy footfalls on the bus. Checking on make sure the rest of the passengers were not injured, she swung down to the ground, and walked to the emergency exit. She cautiously opened the door, her scabbard now hanging at her hip and her strung bow outside the door. Looking around, she saw chaos. Cars were overturned, and people were deserting the smoke filled square. On the ground lay five people, around her age, all unconscious. There were two girls, both with minor cuts and scratches, and a Cyborg who seemed to have damage to both his human and machine parts. There were also two others, one green boy and another, but both had more serious wounds. Suddenly, she heard another set of heavy footfalls above her. She spun around to find herself face to face with a masked man, whose sinister face was half orange machinery. He grinned slightly as she took stance and swung up her bow. Her speed surprised him, but not enough that he couldn't jump out of the arrow's way in time. She growled her annoyance. _I hate it when they're fast_. Setting her bow against the overturned bus, she reached down and drew out her sword. The hilt was simple and of a somewhat dulled emerald color. But the blade itself was something to behold. Its bright shining metal was slightly curved, and ancient runes were carved along its length. The masked man raised his eyebrows in admiration before grinning again as his foe jumped onto the bus to face him.

"Do you have a death wish, darling?" he cooed.

_No more than you do_, she replied using her mind, as she swung up her sword only to meet another blade midair. This should be interesting, she thought, as the battle ensued. Attack, block, parry, swing: the two soon became a blur of clothing and metal. Neither seemed to find an advantage, and slowly the two began to tire. Sweat began to drip into her eyes, and in a moment of hesitation the man cried in triumph as he brought his sword down across her open torso halfway through a mid-turn. The sky was suddenly pierced by her unearthly screech as the metal bit across the length of her torso. The scream woke the five teens, who confusedly watched their worst enemy stand over a girl who had fallen from the top of a bus and collapsed on the street. He turned to see them awake, and strolled over with an air of confident calm.

"A new friend of yours, titans?" He shrugged. "But it is of no concern." Robin grimaced as he held a hand to his bleeding shoulder and attempted to rise but the blood loss forced him back to his knees. The other titans, still stunned, slowly came to their feet. Slade grinned at them.

"Tired, my pets?"

Slade swung up with blade with a smirk and brought in down in a triumphant swing, only to have it met by another blade with strange carvings.

He jumped to the soft whisper in his inner mind…

_You will not hurt them._

Suddenly he was flying into a building across the street, flung back by the immense power behind her attack. After shaking off the affect of the impact, he bowed slightly the girl with the hardened eyes before vanishing into the shadows. She turned slowly to meet the eyes the five shocked teens.

_You cannot stay here long, he may return_, she said. Stooping down, she looked at the wound on Robin's shoulder that was now bleeding sluggishly. She carefully brought Robin to his feet, bracing him against her shoulder.

_You need to get them somewhere safe now_, she ordered, with a nod towards Robin and Beast Boy who was still unconscious and being carried by Raven. Raven and Cyborg looked at each tentatively, but nodded. Suddenly the six of them were surrounded by Raven's black power, and the girl looked around with fury.

_No!_ her voice echoed in their minds, but already they were within the titan's tower. Looking around the titans rushed over the help Robin lift himself off the girl who had still managed to hold him upright as Raven's power had encased them. She was lying face down, and as Cyborg carefully turned her over they gasped at the amount of blood that covered her stomach.

"Get her to the hospital wing, now!" ordered Robin. In the chaos of Slade's attack the wound that she suffered across her stomach had gone unremembered, and by the time Raven teleported them she had lost too much blood to stay conscious. And so, the girl with a crescent scar across her left eye came to enter the titan's tower.


	2. Chapter 2

She was haunted by nightmares. A man with a sinister orange face mask cut her down with a large sword, and countless other people as she lay, useless, bleeding onto the cement. She suddenly awoke to a gentle shaking, and opened her eyes to meet the face of a Cyborg. She gasped and reached for the sword she didn't have, but instead called one of the small blades she had bound to her lower arms into her hands. Those too, sported carved runes.

_Get away from me_, she growled. Her voice sounded in Cyborg's head as he put his hands to his ears in attempt to block it out.

"We aren't gonna hurt you girl now cut that out!" he cried. She next came face to face with a suspicious Raven.

"Put it down. We aren't going to hurt you." She did not lower her blade. Looking through the corners of her eyes, she found herself in a bed in a white room with medical equipment around her and another bed next to her with Beast Boy laying on it. Starfire and Robin, whose arm was in a sling but otherwise fine, stood by his bed.

"We were worried that you wouldn't make it" Robin said, as he moved towards her. She did not trust his movement and brought another blade to face Robin, with the other still pointed at Raven. She sat up more, only to have a searing pain race across her torso. She suppressed a scream as she fell back on the bed. She did not let go of the blades, but her hands shook as they lay tensed over the edges of the bed. Raven moved forward with cooling black hands, but the girl's pushed her away.

_Don't touch me. _Her voice sounded in all of their heads, and they looked on in confusion as she fought for control until her face no longer reflected her pain.

"She can help with the pain. It will cool the burn" Starfire offered, but her steeled eyes once again silenced her.

_Don't touch me_, she repeated.

"What's your name?" Robin asked curiously.

No answer.

"If we were going to hurt you, we would have done it before now, before you were conscious, wouldn't we?" asked Raven. She met the girl's eyes squarely, refusing to turn away.

"Can you speak without using your mind?" asked Cyborg, trying a different tactic.

_Yes. I simply chose not to._

"Where are you from? And do you have any powers? Where is your family?" badgered Starfire. Robin tried to hold her back but her bubbly personality failed to comprehend.

_That you have no right to ask or know_, she shot back. Starfire looked hurt, but was distracted by Beast Boy's sudden stirrings in his sleep. The girl looked over, and steeled herself as she moved her legs over the bed and slowly stood.

"You shouldn't…" began Robin, but he was cut off by the wave of the girl's angry hand. Standing over Beast Boy, she placed her hands over his temple. She closed her eyes, and her hands suddenly began to glow a soft silver color. When she opened her eyes, no color remained but a solid sheet of that same eerie silver. She placed her hand directly on Beast Boy's head, and the cut instantly disappeared. She slowly moved her hands across his body, healing any injuries, and working slowing over the large cut on his thigh she left nothing but a small line down the leg. She closed and opened her eyes again, revealing once again the piercing but tired green. She shuddered and collapsed, but before she hit the ground she was caught by Beast Boy who now sat up fully awake in his bed. He looked curiously at the girl in his arms.

"Her name is Brynn."

"You're alright! But wait! She told you? How?"

"When she was healing me. She said we share some common bond that I cannot break and therefore she can give her trust."

"What was she talking about?"

"I have no idea, but we have to get her back into bed. She's starting to shake."

The titan's eyes turned back towards Brynn still in Beast Boy's arms who had begun to shiver.

"Will she be okay?" asked a concerned Starfire.

"I hope so."

-

Brynn woke again in the white hospital wing, though this time alone. Her head swam as she tried to sit up, but the fever forced her back down. She shook uncontrollably as she tried to shift onto a warmer spot on the bed. She had been through worse than this before. She could handle this. She always did. Closing her eyes and breathing, she slowly brought control over the shaking until it could barely be seen. Opening her eyes again, she found Beast Boy standing in front of her.

"How can you do that?" he asked.

_Control, _came the curt reply.

Beast Boy eyed her closely. Then, taking a tentative hand, he walked over to the side of the bed and pulled back the sheet. Brynn watched him, warily, but did not move. Instead, she allowed him to run his hands over her torso to check her wounds.

"You were amazing with that sword," he said as he nodded towards the scabbard that lay on the table just out of Brynn reach.

Again, a short reply. _Practice._

"I still don't get how could still move after you got this though." He meant the large cut across her stomach that would inevitably leave a scar.

_I've had worse_, she replied.

Beast Boy looked at her with almost compassion in his eyes. Brynn sensed this, and returned the look with a glare.

_I do not want your sympathy._

The response surprised him. Instead, he asked,

"Can you heal yourself?"

_No. Only others._

"I wanted to thank you, by the way, for what you did."

_You were in pain._

"Well thank you. And what did you mean when you told me that we were connected?"

Brynn looked at him, but said nothing.

"You know, I am not going to hurt you. You can trust me."

Brynn paused, but nodded. Slowly, she sat up, controlled her dizziness, and stood. Once again, she stopped to breathe and bring under control the pain that was making her head throb. Counts of seven pushed the pain into the back on her mind. Beast Boy watched, trying to help but was unsuccessful. Brynn suddenly wavered, but found Beast Boy's strong arm supporting her. She looked as if she would refuse it for a moment, but then allowed his help for once. Besides, he was warm, and though she was no longer shaking as visibly she was still chilled.

"You shouldn't be standing" Beast Boy chastised.

_I have no choice. The sooner I heal, the sooner I can leave._

"Wait, you're leaving so soon? But where will you go?"

_Anywhere. I can't stay in one place too long._

"How long have you been living like this?"

_Long enough._

Beast Boy knew this was as much as he was going to get out of her today. He helped her back into bed after a few minutes, and opened the window at her request. But her already short replies were getting shorter, and he knew that she was no longer in the mood for tolerating his company. Before leaving, he turned and watched Brynn tenderly shift herself towards the open window.


End file.
